Blog użytkownika:Ankelime/Nie na zawsze ;)
Obiecałam, że jeśli będę zbierać stąd swoje zabawki, to nie przepadnę bez słowa, jak kamień w wodę. I nie chcę tego robić z hukiem, jak dwaj inni administratorzy, wprowadzając atmosferę… no – sami wiecie ;) Więc - przyciśnięta okolicznościami - jestem zmuszona znacznie zredukować swoją aktywność na BW. Zaczęło się od awarii sprzętu, która z usterki przerodziła się w trwałe kalectwo mojego laptopa (podzespoły do siedmioletniego zabytku są trudnodostępne na rynku ;). W sytuacji, kiedy mogę wchodzić na Wiki na kilka minut, i nie codziennie, nie dam rady dalej tutaj funkcjonować na dotychczasowych zasadach. Nie umiem (i nie lubię) robić czegoś na pół gwizdka, nie mogę być adminem, który nie wie, co się dzieje na Wiki. Nie chcę być administratorem tytularnym, na dłuższą metę utrudnię tylko sprawę pozostałym adminom. W tym miejscu gratulacje dla Sccq i Loony - nie miałam jak wczoraj ich złożyć. Wcześniej już wspominałam, że moja efektywność spadnie bliżej lata w związku z examami, ale kiedy pomyślę o moich edycjach teraz, cóż… nie ma się czym chwalić. Może się trochę wypaliłam. A może… Wiki stała się dla mnie alternatywnym światem, z alternatywnymi znajomymi i ta chatangowa część BW pochłonęła mnie za bardzo. Budzę się rano ze świadomością, że coś zawalam. I tu, i w realu. Potrzebuję złapać odpowiednią perspektywę. Bardzo chciałabym mieć znowu naście lat i mniej dorosłych problemów na głowie. Jednakowoż… life is brutal. Jestem dumna z KSu i pewna, że jakoś się będzie dalej kręcił. Sccq pokazał ostatnim numerem, że może bardziej nadaje się na naczelnego, niż ja. Ale jeśli KS ma istnieć, potrzebne jest zaangażowanie wszystkich redaktorów, więc go wspierajcie. To piękne, że udało się nam stworzyć coś takiego. Nie schrzańcie tego, bo się wku… ehm… zdenerwuję ;) Co do uprawnień administratorskich – oddaję, co by mnie nie kusiło. Admin na chorobowym tylko Wiki zaszkodzi. Co do Gotei 4 i „czwórki”… Zarzekałam się, że nie wystawię moich ludzi. Jeśli zdecydują, żeby mnie wykopać, całkowicie zrozumiem. Sccq i Loony przejmują moje „obowiązki” (jeśli jakieś tam są). Zmieniam status na „nieaktywna”, a nie wypisuję się, bo… z Bleach Wiki nie odchodzę ;) Robię sobie przerwę, może kilkutygodniową. Nie chcę czuć ciśnienia. Niewykluczone, że coś tam zedytuję, czy na chatango zajrzę. Nie porzucam Bleacha i nowe rozdziały czytać zamierzam. Z niektórymi uzależnieniami nie potrafię walczyć ;) Jesteście świetni. Przez te prawie 10 miesięcy poznałam świetnych ludzi, którym się chce, którzy są pozytywnie zakręceni, z którymi się zżyłam bardziej, niż myślałam, że to możliwe w wirtualnym świecie. Sccq – od zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś materiałem na admina, KS to nasze wspólne dziecko, dobrze je wychowaj ;) Loony – bardzo dobra z Ciebie edytorka i masz dobrze poukładane, nieświadomie sprowadzałaś mnie na ziemię, kiedy mi ambicja nadto uderzała do łba. Puzel – jesteś mi niepokojąco bliski poczuciem humoru i… mam do Ciebie słabość, może dlatego nawet nie próbowałam Cię zmusić do edytowania i pozwoliłam Ci się lenić. Teraz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś się trochę ogarnął :P Raven – przyniosłaś ze sobą na Wiki coś ciepłego i dobrego, żałuję, że nie znamy się dłużej. Ponurak – praca z Tobą była przyjemnością (zwłaszcza, że wszystko zwalałam na Ciebie ;), dzięki że znosiłeś moje wieczne niedouczenie, jesteś niezastąpiony. Crasher – nie waż się sobie odpuszczać Wiki – i tak znowu wrócisz, a jesteś tu potrzebny. Jesteś świetnym facetem, zawsze chciałam Cię mieć w czwórce, może bardziej ruszylibyśmy tyłki, jakbyś na nas pokrzyczał ;) I Talho, Dee, Kozak (taaak, to dzięki Tobie tu się zakorzeniłam ;), Ofkorse, Adstrax (zanim nie wysłałeś się na tamten świat było dobrze), Szogun, Paviola, Sasha… dzięki Wam wszystkim. No i Alzanino (czy jaki tam masz teraz nick) – nasze wymiany poglądów były bardzo… pouczające, serio ;) Może nie jestem na tyle ważna tutaj, żeby walnąć taką epistołę, ale po indywidualnych rozmowach ze wszystkimi pewnie bym się psychicznie nie pozbierała ;) Dzięki. I do zobaczenia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach